Kiss Me Quick
Kiss Me Quick is a 2019 duet by Tsubasa Okui and Dai Murase. Overview The lead song from SolidS' fifth RE:START volume. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Kanji = 禁断の果実みたいな不眠症の幻を 甘い痛みで結び合った二人きりの楽園だった ねえ このまま飛べそう アナタ以外 知らないまま 溜め込んだ真っ赤なSweetsが 快感を誘うように 時代遅れのパシフィズムでも 抱き締めて眠ってたいや もう 言葉は要らない 吐息 嗅げたら ボクのそばにおいで Be with me from the cradle to the grave Put your hands up 真っ裸になって oh yeah Rock your body 陽が落ちるまで 愛し合えば What a great time 秘密のパラダイス Kiss me 溶けるほど 焦らされた反動で 覚醒中 衣食住より 愛情優先なもんで 手綱を握られた 丸腰 Jumpin ‘jack ヴィーナスの奴隷と化して ほら お兄さん 手の鳴る方へ Oh baby, I was born to love もっとそばにおいで Let me kill you, ‘cuz you stole my lonely heart Put your hands up ぱっぱらぱーになって oh yeah Rock your body バチ当たりなくらい 愛し合えば What a great time 二人のパラダイス Kiss me 溶けるほど Sha la la… It is hot in here U la la la… Fallin’ for you Sha la la 湧き起こる想いが 幻だとしても Sha la la… 楽園は U la la la… 終わらない Hey baby ここで 永遠を誓おうよ “Kiss me quick” もう 言葉は要らない ボクのそばにおいで Put your hands up 真っ裸になって oh yeah Rock your body 陽が落ちるまで 愛し合えば What a great time 秘密のパラダイス Kiss me Put your hands up ぱっぱらぱーになって oh yeah Rock your body バチ当たりなくらい 愛し合えば What a great time 二人のパラダイス Kiss me 溶けるほど ah Sha la la… U la la la… Sha la la… U la la la… Kanji provided by by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Kindan no kajitsu mitai na fuminshou no maboroshi wo Amai itami de musubiatta futari kiri no rakuen datta Nee kono mama tobesou Anata igai shiranai mama Tamekonda makka na Sweets ga kaikan wo sasou you ni Jidaiokure no pashifizumu demo dakishimete nemuttetai ya Mou kotoba wa iranai (toiki kagetara) Boku no soba ni oide Be with me from the cradle to the grave Put your hands up Mappadaka ni natte oh yeah Rock your body Hi ga ochiru made Woah aishi aeba What a great time Himitsu no paradaisu Kiss me tokeru hodo Jirasareta handou de kakusei-chuu Ishokujuu yori aijou yuusen na mon de Taduna wo nigirareta marugoshi Jumpin’ jack venus no dorei to kashite Hora oniisan te no naru hou he Oh baby, I was born to love Motto soba ni oide Let me kill you, ‘cuz you stole my lonely heart Put your hands up Papparapa ni natte oh yeah Rock your body Bachi Atari na kurai aishiaeba What a great time Futari no paradaisu Kiss me tokeru hodo Sha la la… It is hot in here U la la la… Fallin’ for you Sha la la waki okoru omoi ga maboroshi dato shitemo Sha la la… rakuen wa U la la la… owaranai Hey baby koko de eien wo chikaou yo “Kiss me quick” Mou kotoba wa iranai Boku no soba ni oide Put your hands up Mappadaka ni natte oh yeah Rock your body Hi ga ochiru made aishiaeba What a great time Himitsu no paradaisu Kiss me Put your hands up Papparapa ni natte oh yeah Rock your body Bachi Atari na kurai aishiaeba What a great time Futari no paradaisu Kiss me tokeru hodo ah Sha la la… U la la la… Sha la la… U la la la… Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= Just like a forbidden fruit, this illusion of sleeplessness ties us together with a sweet pain. It’s a paradise for just the two of us. Hey, I feel like flying just like this. As if I don’t know anyone else but you. The crimson sweets that I’ve been saving up seem as if they’re inviting me. I want to embrace you and sleep even if it’s with an outdated pacifism. Look, we don’t need words anymore. (Take a deep breath and…) Stay by my side. Be with me from the cradle to the grave Put your hands up Even if we’re stark naked, oh yeah. Rock your body Until the sun goes down. Woah, as long as there’s love… What a great time, a secret paradise. Kiss me, until I melt. As I wake up from this teasing reaction, I realize that your love is more my preference over anything. An unarmed jumpin’ jack as I hold the reins tightly. Won’t you become Venus’s slave? Hey, mister, who’s in control? Oh baby, I was born to love. Come closer to me. Let me kill you, ‘cuz you stole my lonely heart. Put your hands up Even if it’s in flashes, oh yeah. Rock your body Let me love you to the point that we both feel cursed. What a great time A paradise for just the two of us. Kiss me, until I melt. Sha la la… It is hot in here U la la la… Fallin’ for you Sha la la, Even if this emotion welling up is an illusion. Sha la la… Our paradise is U la la la… never-ending. Hey baby, let’s swear to eternity here. “Kiss me quick” Look, we don’t need words anymore. Stay by my side. Put your hands up. Even if we’re stark naked, oh yeah. Rock your body Until the sun goes down. Woah, as long as there’s love… What a great time, a secret paradise. Kiss me, until I melt. Put your hands up Even if it’s in flashes, oh yeah. Rock your body Let me love you to the point that we both feel cursed. What a great time A paradise for just the two of us. Kiss me, until I melt… Ah… Sha la la… U la la la… Sha la la… U la la la… English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Tsubasa Okui songs Category:Dai Murase songs